


A tiny problem

by NepNomerz



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cruelty, Multi, Shrinking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepNomerz/pseuds/NepNomerz
Summary: You had enough of this Vlad man ruining shit, so you being the kind of person to read this fanfiction, decide to get back *big* time.
Relationships: Vlad Masters/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Plan and action

It's been awhile ever since you moved to Amity park, and boy were you mad at some of the things that happened. You have, quite surprisingly, gotten on Danny's friends list, so of course you know his ghost form. But of all the things he told you, this one made you mad. There's this dude named Vlad masters who's also half ghost but is also after his mom for some smoochy boochy. Worst thing is that he also was a millionaire. You decide that Vlad had crossed way past the line, so deep at night you take one of the weapons, the Fenton crammer, and a Fenton thermos just in case. To trick Vlad into coming out of his hole, you also put on a blue jumpsuit and got on some lipstick before setting out on this adventure. 

God forbid he knows, but you got a city(vampire) to burn....

(Vlads point of view)  
He sighed as he went outside in full ghost form, he was gonna go stalk Maddie and Danny for awhile to see the perfect opening, but just as he flew over the city he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Was that... Maddie.... In full gear? Oh boy was this a... pleasant surprise. He'd never expected Maddie to be out there all alone so he went closer and closer, his desire clouding up all thought until....

*CLICK*  
Vlad looked over to see a camera with some flash on. And then he heard the sound of the thermous activate, getting pulled inside of the very thing Maddie held. The second she put on the cap she sighed, but this didn't sound like Maddie at all.

(Back to you)  
You sighed as he took off your mask, man how sweaty did you get while wearing that? Anyway, it's a good thing you kept your original clothes on underneath, because you were ready to get out of said jumpsuit. As you did you picked up the thermous and made your way back home, opening a bottle of your favorite soda pop (or water, alternatively) and drank it. That's when you ran into one of your other friends. "(Y/N, hey, what's with the gear?" "Oh, nothing, just catching losers" you replied. This got vlads attention, who immediately barked back. "I am not a loser!" "Says the idiot in the thermous." 

When you got to your home you got to work on timing everything perfectly Because you don't want this ass to escape, what would be the point of doing all of this in the first place? When you got everything ready you positioned the Fenton crammer, got everything set up and opened the thermous to let Vlad out. You immediately dropped the thermous and grabbed the crammer as Vlad emerged from his prison. When he was fully out you took aim and shot Vlad with the crammer. You had a idea with what to do with him you just hopped that you could get away with it...


	2. Mini time, baby!

Vlad looked around at his new surroundings, getting used to his big everything was. When he looked up he saw you and began to back away slowly with a nervous grin on his face. This dude just got the memo of how fucked he was. You, on the other hand, grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up, watching him struggle a bit in your grip... Well not really it's more of a dangle. You then walked over to your table where you promptly put him on, but when he thought it was all clear you started to toy with him a bit almost like a cat and mouse... Or fox with a lazy vamp dog... Or- ya you get the point by now. 

Ignoring the noises Vlad made as you pinned him down with your fingers and tossed him into air and catching him repeatedly, you were pretty content, making sure this bastard got what he deserved. But all good things must come to a end, and you were pretty tired of using your hand. You then grabbed him by the chest and started squeezing it lightly, glaring at him with a look of pure hate. You did let him breath but you wanted to hear him beg. You got your wish when the breath was pushed out of him. "S-stop- please...-" you stopped with the Torture and smiled. "What was that, Vladimir?" You said in a teasing manner. Vlad, although reluctant, repeated himself. "Please stop this- i-ill do anything- just please-" awww, the little baby was shaking...

But that didn't cover the fact that he could still get you arrested for this, he was a millionaire, so you decided to 'bargain' with him. "I'll let you go on a condition. you will never bother Danny or his family again." Vlad nodded and put his hands together in front of his face. "Okay-okay I'll do that-" "-and if I ever see your FACE near them I'll personally rip off your-" "OKAY- d-deal!" You smiled, content with the response you got. You got up, got your crammer, and went back to vlads house where you sat him down. Before you made him regular sized you decided to tell him something. "I wouldn't tell this to the police, hun. Who would believe you if you told them that you were shrunk and tormented by someone you don't even know?" 

Vlad looked away, you had a point, there was no use telling them. After you saw the defeat written on vlads face you made him regular sized and left, not bothering to look behind you as you waved 'bye bye'.


End file.
